


窄路

by delaymaru



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Age Play, M/M, Self-cest, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delaymaru/pseuds/delaymaru
Summary: 看你去了，在无望的追想中，这就是为什么我常常沉默：直到你再来，以新的火摒挡我所嫉妒的时间的黑影。





	窄路

烟会在口腔里留下令人焦躁的气味。Lam有时觉得此言不虚，有时又不能确定。这段时间他鲜少去吻同样食烟的男人，Leung因此成为意外。年轻的情人是他的半身。这不是一行剔透的比喻，但“情人”唯有暗示着断裂和跃迁时才显得真实。某晚Lam赤着足到露台上点烟，Leung就从梳化上支起身子，拖鞋的声音缓慢地曳在年长者的身后。他来问Lam借火，Lam凭这动作判断出Leung来自哪个年代——至少不至于早于哪个年代。但伸以援手后Lam却不急于满足自己了：头先火机照出一瞬Leung的额角，竟让他产生想窥得更多的贪婪。中夜的黑善于压迫，他从明暗里只显出一半的轮廓线上别开眼，瞥见指端擦过一截干净的白；没沾过自己呼吸的一蓬白。  
油滋仔在Lam上次醒来时就进了他的家门。他推门进来，望见Lam喉结的一动，宛如碰巧。客厅的灯开到两点，光线沿着Leung双肩与门框的间隙漫漶而入，十九年间的发展令一切都分明。Lam坐向床边将脚伸进拖鞋时Leung已转身离去，一室灯光于是更坚贞地抱拥着Lam，当中有电热水壶的声音浮起，像喉间滚着的一团云雾。  
Lam决定潜回被子里，恰恰听到瓷杯底与床头柜的碰撞。这哪里是油滋仔会干的事？他竟想冷笑，笑不出来便索性伸手，指尖擦过年青人腕上皮肤的跳动，来了一下又去，令他一下想起他是在病中，否则不会眼眶忽然一阵酸而沉重。  
他后来会在电梯见到Leung，厢门开启的一瞬会更加留心他眼底的云层：藏在镜片背后，却因为一早被自己啜饮过而变得清晰。Leung会按上留着Lam指纹的按键，恐怕刚好契合。但等他上了车，先前的画面便自然消散，路口时常杀出一团朦胧红光，悬在头上令人清醒——间中可能有些伴着急刹声的难堪。又有一次他回家，书桌上多几张眼熟稿纸，也就无端端知道要去露台寻人：而烟灰果然撞在他脚下。Leung知道Lam来了却不抬头，后来者不禁怀疑起他当助教的年月里，是否也这样和同居者一样沉默地等待晚霞的降临？  
Lam还不知道自己将来人的年龄估早了一点，未能第一时间揭开对方的晦涩——他只是想起原来五月到了，即使不走在街上，亦有乔木的丝絮被热风吹到脸上的触觉。他似乎像是对这面对面食烟的场面倦怠，才刻意想象出家宅以外的世界，尽管冷气就在他背后攀援。但Leung毕竟有不同于Lam的思绪，他望着Lam，教对方撞见眼镜后一对黑白分明，而更恰当的词汇可能是一线清明。这线清明映于Lam眼中似转浓，仿佛一块凝在衣领上的暗绿颜料。  
“唔好再咁样睇紧我，”Lam话，“咁样……”  
Leung手震一下，烟灰弹落在栏杆上：“点样啊？”  
对方视线不变，Lam也就在片刻的对望里见到他面上——很难说那眼角眉梢的意态是Lam所熟悉的，毕竟近日来他很少往镜中抬望眼，反而让他一下轻松：缺了一项参考，近二十年的时光竟顺理成章地失效，连同向往时光倒流的词篇一起；或是连同被Leung望见的词章一起。  
“我唔知你来自边度，”Lam轻松地答非所问离题万里，“亦唔知你要去边……点都唔知。”  
Lam写歌词不是为给人生增添背景音乐，亦自觉没有指点命书的资格——除非Leung驯服到将Lam当作天父，祈求万事勿发生（Lam知道Leung不会，原因却不是他洞悉Leung尚未翻检到那一年的创作）。Leung因这句话发笑，Lam却想起彼时Leung并不惯于笑，间中的偏差让Leung的表情有些发僵，居然也催生Lam的悔意。但Lam那时已经走回卧室。天还未全黑，Lam躺回床前还来得及瞥向窗外：云翳原来已经渐渐积厚，渐渐埋掉一天大紫大红。他不敢操心会否下雨的事，不过是要睡眠却又觉得口渴，半梦半醒之际有轻轻一响碰在床头。他因为听见这声音有多轻，反在辗转间怀疑Leung是有心报复。  
又有一日（是适合见诸报端的发语词，可惜难以填进专栏）Lam察觉门外有人进来，未在露台上嗅中烟味，挪到卫生间门口反而听见蛇一样蔓延的水声。他第一反应是掐自己，虽然俗套，但也正因皮肤里痛意钻了出来才确定无需惊。这一次他多了些耐心，竟然舍得任水声震多一会，也任橘色光线从门缝里泌出来到了脚边。  
Lam其实该感谢那光亮，有时他会觉得过强的光会扎痛自己，那晚也有类似感受，恰巧促使他在门开前一秒移转脚步。Leung终于显出仓皇，Lam若细想，还会记起过去某年眼眶周围类似的灼热；但他终究选择背弃所谓“审视过去如审视他人好戏”的念头，至于“落荒而逃”的动机则晦暗难明。  
后来Lam有机会问Leung缘何那夜占用他的卫生间，问得富于技巧，不点破真正的题干。Leung反而比他坦然，话他当夜行在街上，灯牌光采便在眼前升腾得像一串气泡。他行得很快，以为把那一串动静抛在身后，但人潮行得比他更快，或许一闪而逝的霓虹就凭此蹿到了喉咙口。两件事因而涌上Lam心口：一是终于悟透这个Leung来自哪一年代；二是他明白只需几年，像刚才一样的比喻就会频繁地闪现于对方（已不能呼之为Leung）的笔端，起伏缠绵如山峦背脊，不是他所能怀念的笔致。

（而五月的黄昏是那样的朦胧。）

Lam完稿那天Leung没有出现，他自己因此有机会靠在梳化上，并先用手一抹而不见尘灰。  
屋宅外车声碾得响亮，恰巧成为都市夜间之要素。残春的夜晚不算漫长而显得冗，人的声音被闷在夜雾湿气以下，积得多了就近似熬煮。Lam尽力放松着手脚，冷气不知为何停了，仅偶尔有近似长叹的运转声；而雨居然还未落，日间残留的热意就此泛成皮肤上的河流——他想象起河底苔藓的暗绿，眼皮一沉间稿纸落在地上，要等到下次飞车驶过窗外的一声啸叫里才被拾起。  
Lam睁眼时看见Leung。  
暗火早被掐熄了，但尼古丁的味道就在嘴里炸开，苦得他颤抖。Lam已很久没有这样的抖过。客厅的布局令他即使被人压在梳化上亦能望见一角天：还远远未到转蓝的时候。视线向内收一点，像镜头变焦般察觉窗上的几道胶纸，原先是不曾有的；而落在唇边的吻本来也是不曾有的。  
Lam很久不曾将铜镜作为一面意象，面对着Leung却陡然想到这比喻。人影模糊地与之拥抱，几个仓皇的吻之际，Lam将手揽向Leung的脑后。他碰过在年轻人柔软的发鬓，其间水珠还是温热的，Lam却怀疑自己的指端并不敢向更深处试探，就只好伸向更远。如今事态终于荒唐到Lam不得不发声了，出口却成了给Leung的建议——去床上。  
Leung并不蓬勃，这点Lam当然清楚，他望向他时连悲悯都显得深。但他仍然去捞青年的手臂，如同极力为“浮木”和“暖流”寻求所指。青年为什么吻他呢？他的太阳穴猛烈地跳动，因为不得其解而阵阵发紧，却又因为Leung的拥抱，而竭力将紧箍的痛化作一阵令人宽慰的麻。他当然不甘于奉献，但至少明白自己当比Leung更——‘善良’。他想起这些日子里当他产生于露台俯瞰都市的冲动时，Leung会在日光灯的冲刷里看着他。此时只要Lam调转方向朝书架一寻觅，便不难翻检出Leung应有的心绪波澜。但他终究没有这样做。  
被进入时当然要哭，仿佛仪式般将眼角的湿蹭在青年同样瘦削的肩头，但Lam并不因此感到脆弱或苦闷。他无法从Leung的双眼中找到自己，只能在双腿被向后折时凝视他的睫毛好似能看清动荡里它的行迹，就能供给Lam某种自知。  
——但无需自制。这件事当然以快乐为旨归。只是为何要来自28岁的自己身上？这质疑让Lam想起自爱或自救的寓言，但今时今日他已倦怠于这一双字眼。  
——也因此反而清楚，泌出泪来是因为真的痛。他不可能再推开Leung，便只是在青年的背上扣紧手指：本可以更美艳但他不要、本可以更锋利但他不要，那动作却更显得“烈”。  
十指都向内时候以为顺便攥了一把汗在手心，好似即刻便要滑脱。Lam喘得厉害，腿向后折到几乎腰要悬空，胸腔里的沉坠感突然又自然。他早在端坐着将面前一绺过长刘海拨开时，便无惧一切指控、“无惧”了却更看到一脚踏出后琉璃楼台的空。Leung只是扶着他，向里开拓得不自然却坚定，并未留下太多痕迹——或许本来就留不住，Lam却在这场并不认真的挣扎里望见火宅一尊，原来是他的躯壳。  
在撞击与渐渐逼近的崩溃里，他怀疑起身上这人究竟是不是Leung。思维被拨得有些涣散，只来得及钩住些片段：露台上沉默如心照不宣的对视、捻在门口垃圾箱上的烟蒂、稿纸上倏然游走的一道阴影，自然还有骤醒时大汗里迷梦般的捉握挣脱与回握。  
未必是Leung或Lam独有，大部分时候它们冗长得近乎干枯——但只要缀连起来，他就只能相信这是他熟悉的人会做出的事，也就迫不及待以泪或汗润湿。不过现在也未必见得熟悉了，否则他不可能在最后一刹任凭这些印象崩解，碎裂成斑斓的颜色尽管他并非印象派的遗腹子，崩解后饱和度一褪，褪成深浅不一的灰，连绵得能将他彻底浸在其中。Leung为此尝到一些潮湿，又觉得涩，像灰尘沿着脸颊爬过去。他为此不时地颤栗，快乐终究飘渺了，却容许他在某些恍惚瞬间产生血脉相通的幻觉。

（“而我是来飨宴五月的晚餐……”）

Lam后来勉强想起十九年前的五月。那段时间他未必狼狈，但一贯敏感，在人潮的起伏里嗅出的“干脆”二字，都藏着锈的味道。新名字约莫也用了几年，最后一笔永远乜斜如刀刃。但他与青年相遇时，仍用旧年的姓作一代指，以此确认相拥时的缝隙。那缝隙极好，而且窄。  
他醒来时阳光横了一道在地上，描得浅淡，供他看着，也容许他暂时不向那边走去。Lam在这一头拥抱过的高热渐渐被更自然的温度替代，向窗外瞄却依然首先看到层层的云，是他这些时日里不曾亲见却在Leung的双目里分享过的总和。头先Leung同他描述的场面骤然具备声音——那一串攀升的虹霓果然在Lam点烟入肺时蹿起来，而后果然像气泡一样破裂成光天化日下的白。  
这倏然的一念里，他并不奇怪当年怎么就拆定了那个“梦”字。


End file.
